flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:78.179.152.99
Too bad. For you. Because you can't learn how to put up with a simple insult. How old are you again? 10? Pretty sure that's what I heard. A 10 year old shouldn't be screwing around with someone way older and mature than them. Guess what, I don't give a shit. Don't act like you're not mad. I know you are. Nope, I'm not mad. Typical 10 year old. I can tell you are. Acting smug with me isn't going to prove anything except for the fact that you're actually really pissed off right now and just don't want to admit it because you think it'll make you look 'cool'. Nice prediction Aquila, but you totally got it wrong. Are you even sure I'm 10? If you're going to tell me wrong, at least tell me why I'm wrong. And only someone under 12 year of age would make their characters ridiculously OP, base it mostly off a game or some games, think they're hot shit when they're actually pretty much retards, make up their own little friends (which you did both here and on Chatzy, don't deny it), say things as dense as this, even think about messing with their elders let alone someone who is a game developer, let me remind you, try to rule their legion after they agreed to let another ruler take place (I mean, come on, I took pity on you by letting you in the legion as a low-ranking soldier. You didn't appreciate that, and now you've paid the price. You're like Tigerclaw, except stupid), doesn't read the rules let alone their own rules, makes up rules and say they've always been there - AFTER they've been kicked out, try to request 100240320523 birds on the World of Birds wiki when you should have known you can only request 3 if you weren't busy being so self-righteous, try to act 'cool' when both they and who they're arguing with knows that you're actually raging behind that computer screen, and try to act 'cool' in general, and so much so forth. Aquila, I'm pretty calm behind the computer screen ^-^ Out of all I said that's all you get? And I'm sure you are, sweety. You should probably stop trying to hide it~~ Nope, I'm actually calm, why would I be mad? Hmmm? :] And why would I be wrong? Because you can't see my face behind the computer screen. ^^ I mean why would I be wrong about everything else I said... You never know... You practically just admitted that I'm right. Hehe. I may be as dumb as this sometimes but... not always. You don't judge yourself as smart. Other people do. And I say, you're always this dumb. Lol, I'm just wasting my time with you <3 You claim that yet you keep messaging. Now, miss I'm-so-smart, why would that be? aquila, do us all a favor with these words and, shut.the.fuck.up.-your lover.(you know who) Is the argument even worth it? Is it even worth it to spend our already-short lives arguing with people online and getting stressed? Even when stress shortens our already-short lives? Although, "A 10 year old shouldn't be screwing around with someone way older and mature than them." I disagree with... Age is an age, and that it that. Maturity is all that matters. And frankly, those who argue back and fourth are those I really don't consider mature. Especially when they use "Your mother" insults and constantly try to provoke people... But, Nocturnal, you really should stop, too. Saying stuff like "Lol" and using heart emoticons don't make you seem cool or unaffected. They make you sound immature. Random insults will just make the arguments worse... A rule of thumb would be to have good, true insults to throw at others. I really still haven't forgiven you, Nocturnal, for being rude to Dapple. Anyways, sorry I cut in between this little feud. I'm also sorry for possibly feeding the fire, and for making little sense. What would you have done, then? Silver, I suppose you think you're everyone.